


Advice on Love

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Green gives romantic advice, I'm still convinced that Red and Green are married btw, M/M, Multi, and Moon's definitely crushing on Lillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: Green gives Selene advice on love. For a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write a fic involving two of my Pokemon OTPs (NamelessShipping and MoonLilyShipping) and this is what happened. This is from Green's POV too, since I think writing Green is really fun. 
> 
> As always, Green = Blue because I prefer his Japanese name and Selene = Moon because I prefer Selene over Moon for the fem protag's name anyway.

“Mr. Green, I was wondering if you could… help me with something.”

Green had to fight the smug look from showing on this face. He looked away from his Machamp, who was trying to teach his guest’s confused Samurott some sort of move, to focus on the young Champion of Alola (Selene, right? He’s starting to think Gramps is rubbing off on him when it comes to names) in front of him. It’s not every day that someone asks him for advice--most people are prone to asking Red, which leaves the ex-hermit smug for _hours_ around Green--so he’s definitely going to brag about this later. For now though, he’s going to give the Alola Champion his undivided attention. Maybe after this, more people will come to him for advice instead of that smug jerk he calls his husband.

“Sure Champ, what’s up?”

“You and Mr. Red have known each other for a long time, right?” she asked, and Green noticed the weird nervousness in her voice, too.

“Yeah sure, I’ve known that guy since we were kids. We traveled through Kanto at the same time, too,” he answered. If he had a nostalgic smile on his face, than he’s thankful that the kid doesn’t seem to notice or mention it. “Why do you ask?”

Green didn’t understand why, but for some reason his question caused the young girl to blush a little.

“A-A friend of mine was just wondering…” she answered, shaking for head a little afterwards, and refocused her attention back on him. “My friend was also wondering what you did when, you know, Red left for Mt. Silver. My friend’s crush left for Kanto a while ago…”

“And they’re upset about it?” Green asked. He had a feeling who this “friend” was, but he’s not going to comment on that if the young Champion doesn’t want him to.

“Yes! I- He’s upset about it, but also happy for her because she’s finally getting to do what she wants to do! He just doesn’t know if he’ll ever see her again or if she’ll even return his feelings when she comes back…” She cut off her small rant by biting the bottom of her lip, and Green noticed that the blush was returning.

Well, he was hoping to give battle advice, but never let it be known that Green isn’t helpful when it comes to giving young, impressionable trainers love advice as well. He blames people thinking that he pined after Red while he was on Mt. Silver (shut up Brock, he _wasn’t_ , thank you very much). He helped a Johto trainer before and, even though she won’t admit it, Misty stopped having her dates interrupted after Green told her just to have her Starmie scare annoying trainers away from her date spot.

“I don’t think your friend has anything to worry about,” he starts, “It sounds like your… friend’s crush is coming back someday and if your friend felt like there was something there between the two of them, then everything should be fine.” Green then places a hand on the young Champion’s shoulder, hoping that it conveys a comforting feeling to her. “So don’t sweat it, okay? Regret’s a bad thing to have when it comes to love. Make sure to bring your little crush by the Battle Tree, too, when she’s done in Kanto, there’s a lot of tough trainers over there!” He ended off that comment with a wink, just to make his point more clear.

The younger trainer nodded and, while Green noticed the blush was still there, she seemed far more confident after hearing his advice. She thanked him before leaving, taking her Samurott with her, and Green felt a sense of accomplishment as he watched her leave the main area of the Battle Tree. Walking back over to Machamp, he noticed Red coming down from the Battle Tree’s entrance. He had a pleased look on his face, which made Green wonder who Red battled while up there, and gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the receptionist.

“Don’t you look happy, babe?” Green asked, which earned him a shrug and a small smirk as an answer. He guessed that Red wanted to save the surprise for him, which had him suspicious, but Green decided not to push it for now. He had some bragging to do after all! Green was more than just a pretty face, he could be a considerate guy too when comes to helping young trainers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(“Okay but, seriously, what’s that kid’s name again?” Green asked, which caused Red to give him a confused look. Okay, so that question _was_ pretty vague. “You know, Alola’s Champion. What’s her name anyway?”

Red squinted his eyes at him in response, trying to figure out if Green was messing with him or not, before answering, “Selene.”

“It’s not Moon? Or Lana? She kind of looks like a ‘Lana’ if you ask me.” Green said and ignored the smug look on his husband’s Pikachu. He heard Red sigh, too, and mumble something that sounded vaguely like ‘he’s definitely Professor Oak’s grandson,’ which Green took _great_ offense to.

What did Red know anyway? He’s still just upset that he missed Lan- _Selene_ \--see, he knows names--earlier at the Battle Tree and didn’t get the chance to impart some romantic advice on the Champion, too. It would be useless anyway, not that it’s a competition, but Green is definitely more of a romantic than Red.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
